Cave In Love
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Data has a very interesting time while trapped in a cave...And more! ;) Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Star Trek the Next Generation**

**Cave In Love**

**One Shot/Short Skit**

**Prologue:**

_Second Officers Log_

_Stardate, 0872.3_:

_It has been a month now since the _Enterprise _has come to the aid of Grada, a terra formed, human colony._

_They have been attacked by a species called the, Admahsions. We have yet to find out why._

_We, also, have yet to locate the enemy vessel. But Captain Picard and the other senior officers agree that they may return. When or if they ever will is unknown. But, from what I have learned about enemies, is that, they always seem to return._

_On a personal note, I have met a very interesting young woman…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Wait up, Data!" Geordi called catching up to his best friend in the corridor on deck 2.

Data waited until he caught up. Once he did he greeted him, "hello, Geordi."

"Hey." Then he got to the point he wanted to talk to Data about. "So, what's going on between you and that girl, Skyler?"

Data did his usual cocking of the head. "I do not understand."

"You know…"

He shook his head. "No, I do not know."

Geordi lifted an eyebrow. "Haven't you figured it out by now when women give you certain looks or even how they talk and hang around you?"

Data then understood, he nodded his head. "Ah, yes. No, nothing is going on between me and Skyler."

"Really? I thought you'd take a chance with her? Unless she's not your type."

"I did not say that. I have meant to say that I do not have time for a relationship with her at this moment."

"Ah." Geordi nodded his head in understanding. It was true, they've all been busy with work and figuring out what to do about the situation down on the planet and trying to figure out where the attackers came from.

So far, they hit every dead end.

The two, along with some others, including Commander Riker, were on their way to Transporter room 2 to beam back down to the surface to help clean up the mess the Admahsions made.

The away teams were made up of seven groups, six people each.

* * *

When they got to the planet, Data saw Skyler and decided to go over to her and help her clean.

She looked up at him as she saw him approach and smiled. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello." He smiled back at her. "Would you like some help?"

"Sure." She smiled once more.

* * *

The town that was attacked was near some mountains.

Luckily they didn't collapse upon the structures that were near them.

There was a manmade cave close by at ground level that was not only meant for mining but for deep cover as well. When the first attack from the Admahsions came, most of the people were able to take cover in it.

* * *

As everyone was trying to get everything back in order, the expected, but unexpected thing happened.

There was another attack from above, from beyond the clouds.

Another small amount of people were killed, and those who were still alive ran as fast as they could toward the cave.

The remaining survivors made it, which included Commander Riker, La Forge, Worf, Data, and most of the other away teams.

As they hid, they still heard the pounding of huge starship weapons being fired. The weapons now hitting the mountain in which the cave was in.

Everyone looked up toward the ceiling, not sure when, where, or if the place was going to collapse on any or all of them.

"Riker to _Enterprise_. Do you read me?"

There was no response.

"Riker to _Enterprise_, please come in!"

Still no response.

The other senior officers present tried at their comm. badges as well, and they ended up with the same thing. Nothing.

"Something's blocking the signal," Riker said. "Either it's that damn enemy ship or it's this cave.

"Hope this cave doesn't come down right on top of us," he then said worriedly.

"Agreed," Worf responded.

Another hit and then another. The place shook, sending down some debris of rock and soil.

* * *

Skyler was freaking out, that she didn't really realize she went deeper into the cave.

Data, though he was beside her since they entered the cave, didn't realize that she was now far from his grasp as even more debris started falling, but more fatal this time.

He turned and ran towards her to try and keep her from harms way. But as he got closer to her, as he saw bigger rocks come down from the ceiling, he was able to push her out of the way, but with a price.

The two were now separated from the rest of the group, and not only that, but Data was now injured.

His leg was caught under the heavy debris.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Is everyone alright," Commander Riker asked?

Geordi responded. "Everyone seems to be ok, but Data and Skyler are missing."

"What?" Riker turned to the pile of debris. "Dammit!" He walked closer to the debris and yelled out, "Data! Can you hear me? Are you and Skyler all right?"

There was no reply.

"We got to move these rocks," Riker said trying to see if he could even grab one.

"I don't think that's wise, sir," Worf said. "They may collapse on us."

"Not only that," Geordi began, "but those are way too heavy, only Data can lift those. And we don't even know how damaged he is or if he's even still alive."

Commander Riker cursed at himself once more. Then said, "What the hell's going on up there?"

* * *

"Evasive maneuvers," Captain Picard ordered! "Fire phasers to take out there weapons systems!"

"Aye, sir," answered an ensign from behind him.

Phasers fired.

"Direct hit, but it wasn't enough. They're still firing down at the surface."

"They want war; we're going to give it to them!" Picard said mostly to himself. "Fire torpedoes! Let's chase them away from the planet!"

"Aye, sir!"

"We need to try and cripple them, then try to get some answers."

"Are we going to follow them once they leave the planet," asked Counselor Troi who sat to his left?

"Yes." Then to the communications officer he said, "Ensign, hail Commander Riker."

"Aye, sir."

A few moments, then the ensign answered, "Sorry sir, but I can't get a signal to anyone on the planet."

Picard looked to Troi and she knew what he was silently asking her. "They are still alive. I'm also sensing worry from Will and Commander La Forge."

"I am picking up life signs," said the ensign. "They seem to be all in some sort of cave. Two appear to be separated from the rest of the group by a cave in."

"Can you identify the two peoples?"

"Yes, sir. It's Commander Data and one of the planets residents."

* * *

"Data? Data!" Skyler ran towards Data's body that lay still on the ground, part of his right leg was under the pile of fallen rocks.

"Data?" She called out again.

Suddenly there was movement, and Data turned his head toward her. "My leg is damaged. I can not yank it for fear the rocks will fall upon us." Then Data made himself a small u to be able to reach his pant leg and ripped around it in order to get to his damaged leg better.

"What're you doing," asked Skyler?

"I am removing myself from my damaged limb."

"Will you be ok without it?"

"Yes, I will be fine, though, I will not be able to walk."

"I, I'm sorry I got you injured."

"I do not blame you for this incident."

She looked away. "I'm still sorry this happened to you."

"It is all right. Once we get out of here, I can get my leg repaired."

She smiled. "That's good." Then she noticed that the walls around them stopped shaking. "It looks like your starship stopped the bad guys."

Data then noticed that as well. "It appears so."

A clicking sound sounded, and Data pulled away from his damaged leg. He put himself against a wall opposite from the debris.

He looked up and noticed that Skyler was still standing in the same spot. "Join me," he asked?

"Ah, sure," she answered shyly. And she sat down beside him, though not too close.

"May I tell you something?"

"Go, go ahead."

"I know that you have a thing for me and I just wanted to tell you that I share those same feelings."

"Y, you do?"

"Yes." Then to prove his point, he slid closer to her, laid a hand on her left cheek, and then kissed her on the lips.

Skyler had shock running through her about so many things at once. Shock that his mouth was unexpectedly warm and that he didn't really taste like metal, her crush was making out with her, and that he, too, had feelings for her!

The kiss only lasted for twenty seconds.

Skyler licked her lips.

"Was that satisfactory," Data asked?

"It was wonderful…"

"Is there a '_but_' to the end of that sentence?"

"Yes, but don't worry, it's a good 'but'."

"Then what does this 'but' imply?"

"Only that I would like the next one to be a French kiss. I mean, that is if, if you want to."

"That sounds reasonable." This time he had Skyler on top of him, and they French kissed for five minutes.

But the kiss didn't end there. Data then started kissing her neck, his hands going under her shirt.

* * *

Back on the other side of the debris, everyone was relieved to hear that the firing had stopped.

"Thank god," Commander Riker said with relief! "Maybe the communicators will work again?"

He tapped his comm. badge, and then said into it, "Riker to Data. Do you hear me?"

Again, there was no response.

"Skyler, if Data is out, I need you to tap the communicator on his shirt to tell me if you're ok and what Data's injures are."

He waited.

Still no answer.

"Dammit! It must be the cave then, I hope."

"I hope so as well," La Forge agreed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Update: I fixed a mistake that I had on here. Worf was on the planet not on the Enterprise! Sorry, my bad!**

**Chapter 3:**

Data never felt this particular way before, being in love with someone he barely knew. But it felt right to him, and because he had his emotion chip in for about four years, he understood that love was a crazy thing and that anything could happen within that quick relationship. He hoped that what would happen, would be what Data hoped his whole life, a beginning to a new future ahead.

This was his first, he making love before getting to know that certain someone first. And he knew that at times it wasn't always a good idea to start out that way, but he felt that this relationship would last a lifetime.

He hoped that wasn't his sexuality talking and that Skyler _was_ going to be the love of his life for a long time.

Data could stop whenever he wanted to, if he sensed that this was wrong. But he couldn't and wouldn't! He could turn off his emotion chip to get a better handle on the situation, but the chip was in full control and wouldn't let him.

Once in this state, it was hard to stop the sexual desire. He had to come!

The two were in full nude, now. Data having one breast in his mouth and the other in his hand.

Skyler had his dick in her hands pumping away. After he told her that he was fully functional and programmed with multiple techniques, she was flabbergasted.

Data wished for that last part, 'multiple techniques'. But with his leg damaged and no longer attached to his body, he was unable to show her what he can really do. He had to remain under her.

"Hope no one comes to our rescue at this moment. It'll be a bit awkward," Skyler said.

"Agreed." Data could barely speak the word when suddenly his head went back and he tried hard not to scream out in pleasure as he came into his lovers hands.

"How, how was that, Data?"

"That was pleasurable."

While touching his chest, wiping Data's semen on him, and then licking it off, Skyler asked, "would you be willing to, you know, pleasure me?"

"Of course. I have been striving to come into you."

She bit her bottom lip in her still shy, but in a more sexy, manner.

She leaned in and the two kissed passionately once again.

As they kissed, Data reached around to her backside and slammed one finger into her.

It was her turn to put her head back as he had more fingers go in and out of her, from slow to fast.

Finally, she was ready, and Data's penis was standing upright to allow Skyler to be penetrated.

He helped her by guiding her down to his penis. She sat on her knees with his medium sized dick all the way in her, now.

Data wished, again, that he had both legs to be able to pleasure her properly, but he had to settle with just staying still and letting her do all the work. He wanted to slam her hard so badly!

He gave himself something to do by grabbing her breast.

Data was grateful, that even though he had an emotion chip, he still didn't see time the way humans did. He was glad that this sex wouldn't feel too short. And it wouldn't feel like forever to _come_.

* * *

"Captain! The enemy ship is coming about!" Ensign Clark warned from his tactical station.

"They're two centuries more sophisticated than we are," Picard repeated to himself after Ensign Daniel Clark told him the advancement the Admahsions had. "There's got to be a way to defeat them!

"Ensign Clark , fire all weapons!"

"Firing!" All weapons from the massive Federation Flagship hit the enemy vessel in unison.

"Direct hit! They have sustained multiple damage! Their warp drive is down."

"Good. Now let's see if we can communicate with them and get an explanation on why they were firing down at the planet."

"Aye sir." The ensign hit a few buttons on his monitor then said, "hailing frequencies opened."

"This is Captain Picard of the Federation Flagship, _USS Enterprise._ You are under strict violation of the United Federation Of Planets! Explain yourselves on why you have entered this section of space!"

"My god!" That was Councilor Deanna Troi.

Picard looked over at her. "What're you picking up?"

"They're planning on committing suicide."

"What!"

"Confirmed," Clark announced. "Their warp engine is overloading. It can not be stopped!"

"Helm, take us far away from the Admahsions' ship."

"Aye sir."

* * *

Since the firing stopped on Grada, everyone, but Data and Skyler, got out of the cave.

"I'm going to try the _Enterprise _again," Commander Riker announced.

"Let's hope we can get through to them this time," Geordi said.

Riker nodded with hope then tapped his comm. badge. "Riker to _Enterprise_. Do you hear me? Come in _Enterprise_."

"_We hear you Number 1."_ Captain Picard's voice came in.

'_Thank god.'_ Will thought to himself. "Captain, is the _Enterprise_ alright?"

"_We're alright. But the Admahsions committed suicide."_

"Well, at least the threats are over."

"_Agreed."_ Then the captain changed the subject. _"We'll beam you and the away team back aboard."_

"Aye sir. But Data and Skyler are trapped in the cave."

"_I know. We'll get them out of there."_

"Understood."

* * *

I wasn't too sure how I wanted Data's and Skyler's scene. I don't want Data OOC and I don't want Skyler a Mary Sue. But I decided to keep to my first thought and allow them to "do it". The only change I did was lessen the sex scene.

I hope you liked, and please leave comments! No Flames! Thanks!

Chapter 4 will be up soon!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Sorry for taking forever to get to this chapter!**_

_**Hope you like!**_

_**Sorry it's shorter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

With the rest of the conversation with his first officer, Captain Picard was told there were no further injuries but cuts and bruises. The people had their own doctors, and preferred to get the settlement underway and cleaned up.

Once the communication was over, the captain then proceeded on getting Data and one of the Grada colonists aboard, first.

"Bridge to Transporter room 3. Can you get a lock on Commander Data and Skyler?"

"_Yes sir,"_ a woman's voice answered. _"But, I think it would be best if they were beamed to Lt. Commander Data's quarters instead of sickbay."_

With an confused face, Picard asked, "I beg your pardon, ensign?"

The ensign was hesitant to say it aloud. _"Uh, though I read Lt. Commander Data as injured, there seems to be…certain movement coming from above him, from the girl."_

Picard looked to his left, at Counselor Troi, and saw similar confusion and surprise on her expression as his own.

"It is surprising, seeing that it's not Data's usual way, but I do sense true love amongst the two," Troi told the captain.

Picard turned, facing the front of the bridge again, and answered the ensign working Transporter 3. "Beam them to Data's quarters, ensign."

"_Aye sir."_

Speaking once again to Troi, the captain said, "I guess Data's not seriously injured if he's making love."

Deanna nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, Data will have to get, whatever it is, repaired at his own convenience. I don't think anyone would be willing to interrupt him or his new girlfriend."

Troi smiled at the thought of Data having a girlfriend and finally being in a serious relationship. Remembering what Data said many years ago about one day wanting to marry.

* * *

Skyler and Data were still at it when they each felt a tingle from the transporter beam.

Skyler slowed as they were transported out of the cave and into Data's quarters, onto his bed.

"I guess they knew what we were doing?" she said, looking around while still upon Data.

"By the movements that were being made. Yes, it would seem so."

"Should you call for help to get you to a doctor, so you can get your leg repaired?"

"Yes, but they can wait. I wish to spend a little more time with you, right now."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Data's hands were both on her face and on her ass while Skyler continued to make him come inside her.

After another moment, since the two wanted the sex to last longer, not wanting the pleasure to end too soon, Data sprayed himself inside her.

"Oh, Data." Skyler got off him and laid on his left side with her head on his chest.

Data kissed her on the top of the head.

In playfulness Skyler played with one of his nipples with her fingers while she licked and gently bit his other one.

"No woman has ever done that to me before. Like the sex, it is very pleasuring."

She looked up at him, smiled, and said, "I'm glad I'm the first to be giving you more pleasure."

"As am I. I am looking forward to many more sexual moments with you." Data brought her closer to his face to French kiss her.

* * *

_**Just one more chapter to go. **_**:(**


End file.
